<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit of the Stones by N1t3sh4d3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082995">Spirit of the Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3'>N1t3sh4d3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Gen, Hidden Power, Magic, Magical stones, Natsu gets excited, The Strongest Team, but chibi dragons, just some fluff, simple mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Natsu decide to take a mission after Natus overhears Levy and Mira discussing a mysterious quest. The quest has been dismissed as a joke and on the request board for a long time. Five sacred elemental stones have been stolen and are guarded by dragons. Natsu's enthusiasm overshadows any concerns and the team find things aren't what they seem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charle | Carla &amp; Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster &amp; Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster &amp; Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Happy &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Happy &amp; Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster &amp; Happy &amp; Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Wendy Marvell &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gray Fullbuster &amp; Lucy Heartfilia &amp; Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Happy, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel &amp; Wendy Marvell, Wendy Marvell &amp; Erza Scarlet, happy &amp; Charle | carla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirit of the Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for the <a href="https://fairy-tail-guilds-zines.tumblr.com/post/190948820145/its-finally-finished-you-can-find-the-zine?is_related_post=1"> Magnolia's Guild Zine </a>. I had a blast writing this, as I've wanted to write a Fairy Tail fic for a long time and this was the push I needed. Maybe I'll finally get to my two other WIP ones...</p>
<p>I'm not really thrilled with how it ended, but zines tend to have strict word counts. I may go back and add to this as it could be a bit longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The day had been lazy but was getting to the point of being boring and Natsu was getting restless. He tried to pick a fight with Gray but Erza sent him a death glare, so he wandered over to where Lucy was listening to Levi and Mira discuss the quest in front of them at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“- and the supposed dragons are tiny. The village elder insists they are the ones that stole the sacred stones from the village. I’m not sure I believe him since there’s no proof other than these vague legends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Natsu grabbed the quest sheet, excitement radiating off of him. “Dragons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mira only shook her head, “No, Natsu, I don’t believe there are any real dragons involved in this quest. Levi was doing some research into the claims for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It looks like it’s just a lot of ancient legends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Lucy had taken the quest sheet from Natsu to look it over. “It seems the only true part is the sacred stones are missing. The reward isn’t that bad if we do manage to recover them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“So let’s go!”  Natsu gave the sheet to Mira so she could log it for them, a big grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Where are we heading?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Natsu scowled as Gray and Erza joined them. Before he could retort, Mira pointed at the request. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natsu, you’ll need a larger party. They specifically requested at least three elemental mages. Having Gray and Lucy along would be good but you need one more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, One more elemental mage coming up.” Natsu did a quick scan of the guild and then gave a sharp nod. “HEY WENDY WE HAVE A QUEST!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coach they took arrived in the village of Acleun late the next day. It was situated in beautiful dell with the mountains giving a perfect backdrop to the reflection of the sunset on the river. Lucy took a few moments to enjoy the view before joining the others. They met the village elder, Dresat, at the small restaurant next to the modest inn near the center of town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dresat’s careworn face was somber as he explained. “There are five elemental relics which the Ikri have stolen from us. They are sacred for the connection to the elements they bring us. With their help, we can keep the seasons balanced and this village thriving. We were warned that if they were ever lost to us, there would be a terrible price to pay. The spirits have already grown restless and evil omens have appeared. You must help us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu was almost vibrating with excitement until Erza shot him a quelling look. She turned to Dresat. “We will do our best to help restore these stones to you. What else can you tell us about them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are as varied as their elements. The Frozen Orb of Chymus, the Flaming Sphere of Pyrope, the Wings of Larimar, the Dagger of Moilia and Ariadne’s Crown -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the dragons?” Natsu interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Ikri are not dragons like you are thinking. They are malicious little devils! They have destroyed crops, stolen food, and terrorized our animals.” With a sigh, Dresat continued, “The relics were displayed for our solstice festival when a strong storm came through and caused part of the shrine to be destroyed. The Ikri were seen cackling as they left the area clutching them in their claws.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu punched his palm. “Sounds like a dragon to me! Let’s go find these guys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the village and began the search for the Ikri nests. Lucy took in the beautiful forest and made them stop at a small waterfall for a fast lunch. They headed deeper into the forest as Happy and Carla scouted ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ve found something!” Carla called down. They landed a short distance away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu dashed forward, letting out a whoop of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t announce our presence just yet. We don’t know what these Ikri are capable of,” Erza warned them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah flame brain, you’ll only attract their attention. Do you really want to end up fighting already?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You afraid of fighting popsicle breath?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fight anytime! You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough both of you!” Erza growled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy and Lucy found where the Exceeds were hiding and then crouched down to look through the bushes as well. They saw five tiny things that looked a great deal like dragons, flitting about in a small gove. Lucy jumped a little as Natsu, Gray and Erza joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are the dragons?” Natsu sounded somewhere between incredulous and disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re adorable!” Lucy murmured, “I can’t believe these are the things causing all the problems!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy giggled in delight, “They’re so pretty and shimmery! Look how tiny they are and their wings are so delicate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ikri were half the size of the Exceeds, in deep iridescent gemstone colors. Ruby, emerald, mother of pearl, sapphire, and gold glittered in the sun as the tiny dragons flipped around, sending the light sparkling everywhere, their wings almost translucent as they glided. They looked like they were playing with the graceful tumbles in the air and chasing after each others tails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray nudged Erza and pointed to a nearby cave, where a faint glow was shining from within. Erza nodded and indicated it to the others. Carla carefully began to fly a little closer and peeked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the Ikri that glimmered an opalescent white, spotted Carla and chirped at her. That attracted the attention of the other Ikri and soon they were all dive bombing her and chasing her through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Carla, I’ll save you!!” Happy yelled as he flew up. The golden and ruby Ikri screeched at him as they whizzed past, then turned sharply as one barrelled right into him and the other clipped his wing, which sent him tumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy!” Lucy jumped up and caught the poor Exceed who fell limply in her arms.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Natsu leaped out of the bushes, “Hey! Don’t think I’ll let you get away with hurting my friends like that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that distraction, Carla landed near Wendy. “They have the sacred objects in the cave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we waiting for then?” Natsu glared at the Ikri. The ruby colored one swooped in front of him and began chittering in rage. “You think you can beat me, you tiny excuse for a dragon? You’re not strong enough! Or a real dragon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit antagonizing these adorable creatures, Natsu. Why do you always have to pick a fight with everyone?” Lucy grumbled at him. The golden dragon skimmed over her hair, twisted in midair, and then flew into her face, chittering with the same rage. Lucy took a step back in surprise, the Ikri was relentless in its attempt to intimidate her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erza and Gray managed to make it to the cave before the emerald and sapphire Ikri dove at them, forcing them back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy realized they were being herded away from the grove, but before she could call out the white one flew into her face. She stumbled backward trying hard not to let the diminutive creature move her very far. “I know we’re intruding in your area, but we are only trying to return the things you stole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu stood his ground, glaring at the Ikri, whose chittering and flapping was getting angrier. “I’m not going anywhere until you return those relics you stole! I don’t care how shiny they are. You don’t scare me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ikri puffed up slightly and then let out a stream of firey energy right into Natsu’s face. He stumbled back in surprise as the attack hit him, causing several deep cuts across his face. It was the first time in quite a while since an attack had managed to do that sort of damage. The Ikri chittered again in smug satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you managed to do that, but I dare you to do it again! I’m going to devour those flames!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mini dragon sent another blast of firey energy at Natsu, who was ready this time. He began eating the flames only to splutter. “What the-? This isn’t fire! That tasted like energy, but I haven’t tasted anything like it before.” He dodged as another burst of energy flew at him, trying to decide what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy was noticing the same thing. The white Ikri kept sending streams of whirlwind style energy at her, not giving her a chance to recover. She hid behind a large rock to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erza had switched to her Black Wings armor and was fending off emerald blasts, which curled like vines. She could see Gray to her left blocking the icy sapphire blasts and hear Wendy to her right. She spun a little closer to where Gray was and deflected the next blast near the sapphire dragonling. This only got her a loud screeching and an increased attack from the emerald Ikri. Erza backed up but considered the response. As the fight continued she moved closer to where Wendy was fighting. Once again, she took the opportunity to deflect a blast to the opal dragon. The emerald one chittered at her in annoyance, but she noted it wasn’t as strong of a reaction as before. Erza rained a flurry of blows down on it, but the Ikri deflected each one with ease, getting closer to Wendy. Soon she and Wendy were back to back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray was getting annoyed. The blasts were cold like ice but didn’t respond the same way at all and punched through his shields far too easily for his comfort. A blast of Natsu’s flames streaked past his ear and grazed the Ikri. It squealed in terror and flew up a bit higher. Gray retreated closer to where Natsu was fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, flame brain! Those flames did some damage to the one I was fighting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we have a new plan then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natsu spun around as Gray faced the ruby Ikri. They both launched attacks simultaneously and managing direct hits, giving each other a high five. As the smoke cleared, it was obvious the attacks did not have the intended effect. The Ikri were squawking loudly but only appeared to have sustained very superficial damage. Sounds of Erza and Wendy’s fight filtered over. Then a piercing shriek that could only be Lucy, resounded across the forest, causing everyone to pause for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy! Alright you fake dragons, I’m done playing around! You’re going down!” Natsu began using whatever spell crossed his mind as Gray began creating an ice cage.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erza took another swing at the opal Ikri and blocked a blast from the emerald one. Wendy cast the Sky Dragon Crushing Fang and sagged in disappointment against Erza’s back. Lucy’s scream made them both determined to defeat their opponents as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wendy! Can you cast one of your attacks on my sword?” Erza was grasping at straws and she knew it. How could these tiny creatures be so powerful? It didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy turned, grabbed Erza’s sword hand, and yelled, “Sky Dragon ROAR!” The tornado of power rushed down Erza’s sword as she swung it and connected with both the dragonlings. They fell to the ground unconscious as Wendy and Erza wobbled in the direction Lucy’s scream had come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gray glanced at Natsu thoughtfully. The ruby Ikri had burned his ice away within seconds of being trapped and was tossing random blasts down. Natsu was still haphazardly throwing spells around, causing more damage to the forest than to the Ikri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off ash brain. You’re not doing anything helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a better idea popsicle breath?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do actually, and if we’re lucky it’ll work. Use that flame blade thing when-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nastu grinned at him, “Good idea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The combined attack created ice blue flames that knocked the last two Ikri out. Gray and Natsu dashed over to join the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy had been battling the gold Ikri with as much luck as the others. None of her spirits were able to land a solid blow. The dragonling sent out its own spirits, which were more like ghosts. She had managed to deflect most of them but one flew directly into her. She let out the bloodcurdling scream as Carla and Happy watched helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucy!!” came the yells from her friends as they crashed through the forest and into the clearing, only to pause at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy was glowing a shimmering gold, and when her eyes opened they were also completely gold. When she began to speak a light, airy voice asked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you fight my children?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they attack us?” Natsu demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erza held up her hand to silence him and stepped forward. “We are here seeking the relics that were taken from the village of Acleun during the solstice festival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy’s face twisted in contempt. “Those fools do not pay them the proper respect and Dresat endangers everyone with his mishandling! I do not trust them to guard them anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Wendy asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am no import.” Lucy’s gaze suddenly bore into each of them, as if she was measuring their souls. The Ikri flited about her head chittering quietly to her. “I see. Perhaps there is a better solution then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to float along the ground, moving slowly to the cave. The others followed cautiously. As they entered light sparkled from where gemstones dotted the walls and a steady glow was coming from a group of items laid on a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy picked up a stone that was carved in the shape of a wing and put it gently in Wendy’s hand, “</span>
  <span>The Wings of Larimar trapped clouds inside while it was created. May it allow your spells to fly farther and strike harder.” Wendy’s eyes widened for a moment as white light and a small whirlwind encased her then dissipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Erza, she places a dagger made of bloodstone with a beautiful moss agate handle in Erza's hand. “</span>
  <span>The Dagger of Moilia was forged of the blood of those who have disrespected her might. May it allow your stikes to land true and obliterate your enemies.” Before Erza could react a green glow spun around her, then vanished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy eyed Natsu and Gray for a moment. She then turned back and picked up two more items, handing each to them simultaneously. “The Frozen Orb of Chymus has elemental water slowly flowing through it, causing it to shimmer like ice. The Flaming Sphere of Pyrope flickers with elemental flames that have been encased within. May they enable you to unlock unknown aspects of your powers and increase your knowledge of your abilities.”  Fire and ice whirled around the respective mages and they let out a small gasp as is disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may return these items to Dresat. They no longer hold power that he does not know or understand. They will appear as he as always seen them, simple relics.” Finally, Lucy took the last item and set it on her head, “My parting gift is Ariadne’s Crown. It was a gift from the stars for her great sacrifice. While your friend is not a sacrifice, she has been an immense assistant to me. May this gift give her greater access to the celestial power she wields and allows her to reach as high as the stars with her spells.” With that, the golden glow became almost unbearable to look at then evaporated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucy sagged as Natus and Gray rushed to hold her up blinked at them, dazed. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll explain on the way,” Erza said as they started back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it back to town quickly and found Dresat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You found them! We owe you a great deal. These will be returned to the shrine and offerings will be made to the spirits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong with them?” Lucy asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dresat’s confused face was her only reply.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>